<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Miser X Female Reader AGAIN (18+) by FantasyLover369</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586972">Snow Miser X Female Reader AGAIN (18+)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyLover369/pseuds/FantasyLover369'>FantasyLover369</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Miser Brothers' Christmas (2008), A Year Without a Santa Claus (1974)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Age Difference, Awkward Romance, Breasts, Butt Slapping, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Christmas Special, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cold Weather, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comedy, Consensual Kink, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Cute Ending, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Ejaculate, Erotica, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Ejaculation, Flirting, Floor Sex, Forbidden Love, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Gloves, Gratuitous Smut, Groping, Guilty Pleasures, Happy Ending, Holidays, Humiliation, Humorous Ending, Ice, Ice Play, Ice Powers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Inner Dialogue, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Major Original Character(s), Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Naked Female Clothed Male, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Perversion, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Santa's Elves, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Shyness, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Snow, Snow and Ice, Social Anxiety, Spanking, Staring, Surprise Ending, Tears, Throne Sex, Trapped, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyLover369/pseuds/FantasyLover369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Santa's human workers, a shy but horny dumb thot named Sugar, is sent to Snow Miser by Mrs. Claus in hopes that she'll be busy with Snowy instead of Mr. Claus and the elves. And, my, do they get busy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Snow Miser/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow Miser X Female Reader AGAIN (18+)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all, why the flying fuck is Heat Miser and North Wind gaining more attraction than Snowy? Is everyone that tired of winter, or am I totally blind to Heat Miser's magnetic hotness? I mean, he is a daddy, but, Snowy's not bad at all, either. He's got that certain charm, you know. North Wind, on the other hand, is undeniably hot. Give the boys equal love. They deserve it.</p><p>FEMALE CHARACTER IS 18+</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There he sits, in all his winter glory, on his majestic throne, donning the usual white, form-fitting leggings, elf shoes, navy shirt, and his favorite striped scarf. He smiles upon seeing your face that's covered in snow droplets with rubicund cheeks, bearing a childish scowl, one that he finds most adorable, how you try to appear tough and independent when you're really the opposite. Snow Miser is tall and handsome, with bewitching charisma like a movie star. And as if his appearance wasn't mesmerizing enough, his charming voice utters honeyed words that moisten your cunt. It makes you wonder why you haven't fucked him yet. For this very reason, he tends to use his appeal to take advantage of you on certain occasions, and you don't seem to mind at all. No matter how many times he seduces you into a deal to make you work for him, for example, confronting his brothers and sisters or convincing Santa to not mind the bleak winter, you never grow weary of him. Well, maybe a little bit, when you become frustrated at the endless torrent of flirtations that you don't know how to respond to if you should ignore it, accept it, or play along.<br/>"Well, if he really wants me, then he must strive for me. I ain't gonna be as easy as the other girls." <br/>You mumble, knowing deep inside you are exactly like the other girls. Every time he grins and winks at you with those dreamy eyes, your heart swoons. You wish you could suck his cock dry and empty those fat balls. Inebriation is a word not enough to describe the marvelous things you feel whenever your eyes meet with his, the moment he speaks to you, or when you are merely in his presence. You don't want him to know this, fearing he'd label you as a slut, a worthless one. You have nightmares of everyone calling you as such and your reputation crumbling. So, you decide to do what you always do best; Be aloof, which you forget as soon as you converse with the friendly Snow Miser. At least, you have someone to talk to, someone who appreciates you, someone who treats you with respect and utmost kindness, calling you his "ice princess" even though you're not the most beautiful and are quite the tomboy at certain times.<br/>"Hello, Mr. Winter."<br/>"Good Afternoon, Ms. Mistletoe. It's great to see you again. You are quite the busy bee during the holidays."<br/>"Very. In fact, that stupid boss of mine won't leave me alone with the toy making. He says he doesn't want me to end up like Hermey. And, worst of all, he's always looking at me while I do my work. It's so embarrassing."<br/>"Aww, I'm so sorry to hear that. I was just about to ask what's it like down there, but, oh, well. At least Kris Kringle himself is there for you, isn't he?"<br/>"He does pay me a lot. Like, a lot. Sometimes every night."<br/>"I see. So, what brings you here? Santa's been ordering you around again?"<br/>"No, his wife did."<br/>"Oh? The darling wife, Mrs. Claus, sent you here? Isn't it usually Mr. Claus who gives the orders?"<br/>"Well, yes, but, this time, she kept insisting I finally do some real work, and even the elves agreed. She's just jealous because I'm cute, I guess."<br/>"Oh?"<br/>"Plus, she's always bossing me around like she's my mom or something. You know how she's like. It's so annoying. I have to do all the hard work because she says so."<br/>While you jabber away to Mr. Frost, who gazes at you intently, your body fat wobbles as you toss your hips left then right, chiefly your titanic mammaries that nearly pop from under your tight jacket. You always were sassy and talkative, but now you've really got the urge to express yourself to Snow Miser, and he enjoys every second of it.<br/>"Mhm. And what are the orders Mrs. C gave you?"<br/>"Um, to tell you that you may need to tune down on the weather for Christmas. The storm just won't cease, and it's toiling our jobs a bit. Specifically, the reindeers'."<br/>"Very well, then. You know the drill. I grant you something, and you pay me back in return. I don't do favors for nothing."<br/>"How come you do everything for free for the elves? Am I special or something?"<br/>"Do you think you're special?"<br/>"Whatever. Ok, what do you want this time?"<br/>"Well, let me think. Hmm. Oh, no!"<br/>With an echoing thud, one of the minions accidentally drop a frosted plate behind you, startling you, and seeing that none of them pick it up, you take it as an opportunity of politeness. <br/>"Huh? Let me get that. Maybe that'll be enough payment for you."<br/>"Maybe."<br/>It's a tricky choice, but Mrs. C taught you to be courteous to the Miser family at all costs. Although you don't want to entertain Old Frosty with even a glimpse, you are an independent girl, and nothing can or will stop you from doing whatever you wish or is necessary to do. Perhaps if you do it quick enough and then glare back at him, he'll know to back off or that you aren't easy, for goodness sake. As soon as your hands touch the item, two crystal arms, with the strength of ten men, protrude from the floor and seize you by the wrist, pinning your hands down, making you scream from the relentless cold that permeates through your flesh. Instantly, the arctic freeze weakens you, and you recoil in pain, whimpering, still unwilling to admit your defeat. Earlier, you didn't care if your bottom was exposed, but now that you are incapable of moving, it enrages you. You can feel Mr. Snow's lecherous gaze creep upon you, his now deranged grin, molesting you. What humiliation! Is this some kind of mockery? How dare that bastard not help! Even the naughty giggling from his minions can be heard, and you see them fondling themselves, some already masturbating, having been prepared since the moment you arrived. Aroused, you ignore their lecherous gaze, denying what's happening, and focus on their boss instead.<br/>"Help me! What's going on? Aren't you listening? Help me! It hurts!"<br/>Your cries fade into the void, unanswered, ignored by Snow Miser. He remains silent, except for his impish snickers, stroking his sausage and milk-sacks beneath the fabric. You can't help it. That feeling of being stared at in such a way is, even if painfully, blissful. It's the feeling of being ravished by his eyes while powerless that triggers a long concealed fantasy of yours. However, you do have standards. There's no reason you should let anyone commit such indecency toward you. The longer Mr. December stares, the more incensed you become, shouting for help until you hear a sinister chuckle, so soft and yet so clear inside your head, that you begin to realize what is about to ensue. <br/>"What on Earth are you doing?!"<br/>Suddenly, from behind, something disproportionately large and swollen rubs your gaping pussy, lubricating its flaps with the dribbling milk that keeps pumping out from his bulbous cap, which is moist, smooth as silk with a cerulean hue, beautifully built like the head of a mushroom, while the rest of his pulsating meat is laced in thick veins, sensitive to the gentlest touch. His fat, hairless balls are heavy with sperm, ready to be drained by you, tremoring with a desire for oral love. You won't allow yourself to be degraded in such a way, and thus you endeavor to escape, but the contorting arms almost crush you when they toughen their grip, forcing you to surrender, humiliated. When his cold hands fondle your body, you shiver in delight, eliciting a half-suppressed moan. As he leans forward, his throbbing cock is pressed between your cheeks, and his hands travel across your abdomen, upward to your tits, which he grasps as if to pop them while bussing your neck. He then unveils your obese jugs and kneads them, relishing their softness, while vigorously rubbing his oozing cock between your plump cheeks, moaning lustily. He can't get enough of you and thus turns your face toward his to kiss you. Pleasure numbs your mind and body as he expertly toys with your mouth, biting the bottom of your lip before converting to an open-mouthed kiss where he initiates a sensuous tongue-to-tongue dance, gently making sweet, oral love to you. By the time he is finished, you're a bit too tipsy, perhaps drunk, and willingly succumb to his demands, orgasmic from the mere brush of his breath. Once he rises back up, he continues to examine your ass that's sprinkled with his secret icing. He removes your skirt, then rents your thong apart before proceeding to target your swollen cunt.<br/>"So warm and sweaty."<br/>He coos, slapping your plump buttocks with both gloved hands and squeezing the fat as he rubs himself against it, moaning. <br/>"I can't begin to imagine why Santa wouldn't pay you every night to fuck you senseless with a body like this. Oh, and let's not forget that head elf. Your pussy literally drooled all over his fat cock, or so my minions told me. Bet you never had a nice, overgrown cock like mine, have you? I can tell you love it, sweetie."<br/>"Yes, but it's too big. It just won't fit."<br/>"Aww, don't fret, my little icicle. I can rearrange that."<br/>The longer he rubs you, while lavishing your neck with sloppy smooches, the more intense the erotic joy grows between your thighs, which soon flourishes to the top of your head, intoxicating you with ineffable lust for the wintery being, for his gorgeous cock and balls, making you blush crimson from all the concupiscent thoughts. Your body temperature rises from the excitement, battling the cold, and gaining the Miser brother's attention. Every fiber of your being yearns for him. You want to fuck him like it's the end of the world, yet you don't want to be deemed a filthy slut. You begin to hesitate when his luscious tip penetrates your virgin cunt, sensing your narrow walls stretch in a way you never knew was possible. The deeper he sinks, the more alarmed you become, feeling like your pelvis will be split apart if the Old Blizzard doesn't withdraw. <br/>"No. Please, stop. Don't do it. I don't want to... Ah."<br/>"Mmm, so fucking tight. Baby, I can do this all night."<br/>Once he slides balls-deep inside you and touches your sweet spot, he heaves a long sigh, eyes closed, slowly looking heavenward, and beaming with euphoria. Meanwhile, your scream echoes in the glacial palace, your heart skips a beat from the sudden rush of cold, and you continue to tearfully plead with the Miser brother to stop. The crescendoes of your young voice cause his thick, veinous beast to leak from the excitement. You can feel its contractions and rhythmic pulses, its silky, sticky cream foaming, and you love every second of it. At a casual pace, he rocks his to and fro, gently but surely stimulating every inch of your internal erogenous zones, reveling in the warmth and tightness of your trembling canal. Every impact on your cervix sends paralyzing rushes of unalloyed pleasure through your veins, across your tingling skin, from bottom to top, gradually increasing with each thrust, rendering you breathless with fiery emotions. To make you squeal, he often slaps your wobbling ass, knowing how much you relish such treatment.<br/>"For a nympho slut, you're really sensitive down there."<br/>"You're too big!"<br/>"Oh, am I, now? Well, you're too tight, and I like it that way. I haven't had this much fun in years, and, believe me, I've made quite the avalanche on numerous occasions."<br/>"Why are you doing this to me? Just stop! Please!"<br/>"And what will you do when I release you?"<br/>"...I don't... know."<br/>"That's what I thought. You want this fat cock inside you so bad. You want daddy's milk, don't you, darling? Yes, you do. You crave daddy's fresh, thick, sugary milk."<br/>Snow Miser progressively fucks you harder, finally slamming into your mush pit with passion as he beautifully thrusts his hips, back arched, and eyes closed. He nibbles on your neck to add to the thrill, and it's making you lose control completely, making it near impossible to resist spewing. His cock is so wonderful, so intricate, so potent; it's almost like it's divine. He calmly ignores your cries because he knows what's best for you. He owns your body regardless of what you think. You are his sex slave.<br/>"Stop!"<br/>You continuously chant the same word, over and over, ecstatic, drooling all over the floor, with an ahegao expression and moans of rhapsodic pleasure that tells the Miser brother all he needs to know, and that is to never stop. When you say no, it means yes. When you say stop, it means go hard. The fact that he does not quit but fucks you instead with unbridled lust while eliciting sensuous sounds gratifies you. It feels so fucking good. How can he cherish such a frivolous mess like you? Why does he choose you when there are far more beautiful girls? <br/>"Daddy."<br/>You finally say it with such fervor and yearning, without faltering. Your panting heart craves this man. You long to become his, to be one with him. You love him.<br/>"Yes, sweetie. Daddy's here. Daddy is going to fill your fucking womb with his seed. Don't worry. Daddy's here for you."<br/>Finally, when the chilly gentleman can't hold back any longer, you, too, give in, and both of you simultaneously ejaculate, forming a puddle. Your orgasmic scream fades as you rest your dizzy head on the glacial floor, basking in the sensation of his boiling eggnog drowning your fertile womb, most of it bursting outward due to the compact space. It's so snug and juicy, he doesn't even want to withdraw. <br/>"Since daddy loves his little ice princess so much, it's only fair to give her some dessert. Right, baby-girl?"<br/>"...Yes? What do you mean, daddy?"<br/>"You know what I mean, you coy little thing. You always wanted to suck my cock and balls, eh?"<br/>"Well... Um."<br/>"Feast your eyes on them, darling."<br/>Once he withdraws, he stands in front of you, flaunting his dewy eggplant and milk-sacks with a smug smile. You can't believe your eyes. The sight of his beauteous manhood, fully mature, with pearls of sperm dripping from its cap, hypnotizes you. You've never seen him this close before. Every inch of him is pure heaven, every wrinkle, every vein is perfection. Then, the crystalline arms release your lilac wrists, and you eagerly touch him everywhere, his thighs, hips, buttocks, and, of course, cock and balls. You scrutinize him thoroughly while delivering a hot tongue-bath to his massive globes, finally having the opportunity to caress his pale flesh. You inhale the rich, manly scent of his perspiring scrotum, indulging in it like there's no tomorrow, and smother your face in it. He is such a nasty man. Now that he has destroyed your worthless womb, you are his, and you are obliged to reward him for loving you without limits. You worship his cock and call it god. You glorify his balls, the two priests, and kiss each of them while consistently consuming the vanilla that flows from his vibrating tip. You adore his magnificent stallion as if it is the source of nourishment, life, even paradise itself. After savoring his candy-stick long enough, also seeing how you struggle to swallow his size, Mr. Cool decides to help by mildly shoving himself down your tight gorge till his soggy balls touch your chin. He sighs as your moist, warm walls embrace his sugary beef, overjoyed to have you as his slave.<br/>"Oh, Sugar. You're such a cutie. The way you look at me makes me stone-hard. So fucking innocent."<br/>He coos, cradling your head as he guides you back and forth on his god-like organ, breathless, delighted from your tight, wet throat. He stretches your face with his enormous girth, gradually pounding you harder, with thick strands of white oozing down your lips. What a lucky girl! You still can't believe it. The fact that he loves you this much is baffling to you, especially when he has prettier girls to choose from. There was never a reason for him to fancy you. You were unpolite, seldom smiled, scowling instead, and just downright socially awkward. And, yet here you are, getting skull-fucked by him. Why does he like you so much? Why did he even need your service all this time? Has he been horny for you since the day he met you? All this musing is wearing you down. So, you concentrate on the fellation more, almost gagging. When it becomes unbearable, you start patting him as a signal to pause for a moment, but he ignores, continually fucking you sore. Streams of tears soak your cheeks, your timorous voice crescendoes, and you attempt to push him away, but he instantly overpowers and slams your face into his crotch as a form of discipline. After nearly stifling you, he releases you and proceeds to fuck you with twice the vigor, verging climax. Your inner screams cause your throat to vibrate, which tickles his icicle, bringing profound pleasure to Mr. Snow. You find the brutality delightful and thus grab his fine ass to feel it flex as he thrusts. Your throat is sore and sensitive but also orgasmic. Something about being fucked with such brutal force is intoxicating to your senses, and his veinous monster is hitting all the right places.<br/>Finally, his cock and balls twitch, and an explosion of frosting floods your neck. Once more, presses your face into his crotch, his rapturous face gazing at you with a rosy complexion.<br/>"Fucking swallow it all, baby. Swallow it now!"<br/>He commands with a sweet yet stern tone, quickly sobering you up. Thus, when he withdraws, you obediently guzzle his seed, never breaking eye-contact, then sigh as you sit back, fatigued. <br/>"What a good girl. So slutty for daddy. Perhaps I should pay you back for all the hard work. And, yes, the snowstorm will subside tonight, my lovely ice flower. But, before that, a dessert for daddy."<br/>He chuckles in his usual, seductive manner, squeezing your cheeks. He brings your face to his and kisses you with passion, greedily lapping up droplets of his own sperm still remaining inside your mouth, moaning. After he's done bussing your vanilla-stained orifice, he sets you down on his throne, spreads your legs, and proceeds to inhale your pussycat as if it's a bouquet of flowers. So aromatic and juicy, soft and silky. He loves every inch, inside and out. <br/>"Stop that. It's embarrassing."<br/>You glance at your left, secretly loving what he is doing. It's so wrong, yet so right. He then briefly twirls around your tiny marshmallow before sucking it, gently, at first, then with unruly lust, loudly slurping on it. He can feel your flesh tumefy the longer he sucks, becoming stouter, simultaneously soft and firm like jelly, which he absolutely adores. He vacuums your clit, his delicate lips firmly squeezing its form, watching you squirm as he intensifies the suction. He especially loves to toy with your sensitive tip, then travel down the ridge and sweep around it. <br/>"Oh, daddy, please! Stop that!"<br/>You tease, rubbing your titties in unison. There's no stopping him, of course. But testing him is always fun.<br/>"You pervert."<br/>You whisper, panting, soothing your tremoring heart as best as you can, your feverishly hot body soaked in sweat and glowing in bliss.<br/>"You're gonna make me come if you keep doing that. Ah!"<br/>He knows your sweet spot too well, and he's targeting it nonstop this time. Within seconds, your eyes roll, tongue lolls out, and you scream so loud several of his minions who are still unwearied ejaculate from the trill of your voice. <br/>"Oh, my little figgy pudding! You were marvelous, darling!"<br/>"I can... barely... breathe..."<br/>"Don't bother, dollface. Just relax, get your strength back before returning to Santa. I'm sure Jolly Old St. Nick misses you very much."<br/>"And the Head Elf?"<br/>"Him, too."<br/>"Come to think of it, a lot of them miss me. Oh, and Frosty, too!"<br/>"They all do, pumpkin. In fact, even my siblings miss you, too."<br/>"Don't forget Mother Nature."<br/>"Ah, yes. Daddy?"<br/>"Yes, my sugar icing?"<br/>"I love you."<br/>"I love you, too, baby."</p><p>Meanwhile, at Santa's HQ:</p><p>"Oh, come on, Ma. Not Tinsel."<br/>"Oh, yes. Especially, Tinsel. I'm going to send her on a mission to, say, North Wind because he's been making it quite gusty these nights. My hat flew off one time."<br/>"One time! And it's always gusty up here."<br/>"Moreover, it's about time she takes a break from the mechanical industry. Don't you agree, dear?"<br/>"No, I disagree. Why is it that every time I get a new employee who's actually loyal and does a decent job, you try to get rid of them?"<br/>"And why is it that every time you get a new female employee, she's always alone with you in some room and can't let you be for five seconds. And don't try to act clueless. I watched every single day how that hussie kept hovering around you like a mosquito, making googly eyes at you like I never existed, deliberately ignoring everyone else around here, except you!"<br/>"What hussie?"<br/>"SugarMint Holly Mistletoe! Who else?" <br/>"Oh. I thought we were talking about Tinsel."<br/>"Her, too. But, at least Tinsel has standards and doesn't have a ridiculous fake name."<br/>"Still, aside from all that, Sugar's still a young girl."<br/>"How old, may I ask?"<br/>"You know. 20. Besides, the poor thing is socially awkward."<br/>"And now she is poor."<br/>"Yeah!"<br/>"Oh, brother."<br/>"What do you want her to do? Become Head elf in a week? She just joined us four months ago, for Christ's sake. We gotta go easy on her. I'm not some fascist dictator, after all. Right, Hermey?"<br/>"That still doesn't justify her flirting with you like a hooker. And since when did you like going easy on your employees? That tramp really knows how to beguile you, it seems."<br/>"Will you stop calling her these bad names. Sheesh. Sugar's right. Maybe you are just jealous."<br/>"Me? Jealous?! Hah! Jealous of Tinsel, maybe. But, Sugar?"<br/>"Says the one who sucked off all the Miser brothers just to convince them to ease the weather. No wonder they're always targeting us."<br/>"Well, since you already found out, there's one more thing."<br/>"What?"<br/>"You forgot the sisters and Mother, too."<br/>"Don't push it, Ma! By the way, how come you're still able to fuck like a 20-year-old when you're 1,139? I mean, I know I shouldn't be capable of doing these things either, yet here I am, fucking every girl within range like a machine. How does any of us do these fucked up things? Why are we always so horny? And why on earth doesn't Hermey have a ten-inch cock? Since when was porn realistic?"<br/>"Why you should ask the author, honey, not me. She's the mentally depraved one, incapable of achieving gratification from anything human except fictional cartoon characters of children shows. Plus, she shares it online."<br/>"Hmm, sounds good to me. Ho-ho-hoe!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>